


Danger and Deceit

by Little_Donkey



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Velvet likes women no one can convince me otherwise, Velvet's abs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Donkey/pseuds/Little_Donkey
Summary: Eleanor offers to mend Velvet's clothes, if she wants to. Velvet takes up the offer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There needs more femslash in this section considering the rich cast of female main characters! So this is my contribution.
> 
> I shall continue to update as I progress thru the game. It may go longer than 6 chapters. Earlier chapters may contain inconsistencies but I'll try to go back and fix them so they're canon compliant when I finish the game.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Velvet says.

The door opens to reveal Eleanor on the other side. She's dressed in a bathrobe and her hair is damp. "Hello. Come on in."

Velvet walks into the room that is a bit small for two adults but big enough for an adult and a child. It's also the room closest to the toilet and makeshift bathroom on Van Eltia. The bathroom actually exists because of Eleanor. Eizen had fortunately understood when Velvet requested that a bathroom has to be made for the female humans on board.

_He did bring it up first that we shouldn't try to push our luck with her anyway._

Velvet knows it's been too long for silence to reign the room and speaks. "Is that offer to mend my clothes still on the table?"

Eleanor looks startled. "...Yes. Yes it is."

"Can you mend my shirt now?"

"Of course—" Velvet quickly unbuckles her cape and proceeds to untie the strings on the front of her top to pull it off. "—Give me a moment and I'll find you a robe to change into."

Velvet is already topless and holding up her top as if she were a coat stand when Eleanor turns around from her search with a robe in hand.

Eleanor is definitely startled this time. "What are you doing?!"

Velvet looks around herself and sees nothing inordinary of the sort. "What did I do?" Something soft hits her on the chest and she grabs at it by reflex. It's the robe.

"Please cover yourself," Eleanor says as she looks the other way. Her cheeks are aflame.

Velvet calmly, in comparison, pulls the robe around her and ties it up. She feels a bit silly wearing a robe when she was content in being topless a moment ago. "I don't see what's the big deal is. We're both girls and Laphicet won't be coming back any time soon."

Eleanor has an odd expression on her face as she regards Velvet. She then looks away. She is strangely tense when she reaches for Velvet's top, which was thrown on the table, and then a bag full of assumingly sewing tools from under the bunk bed.

Velvet leans against the wall and watches Eleanor work. The other woman takes out a needle and easily threads it through with a long piece of red string from a tiny spool. Then she pulls out some red material that is similar to the top. Velvet is surprised Eleanor even has such specific material in her inventory. It's as if she's been expecting Velvet to accept her offer in mending her clothes and prepared for it.

"It's okay to leave to do something else," Eleanor says as she starts work in stitching the pieces together. "It may take a while."

"I'm fine staying here if you don't mind."

Eleanor seems to hesitate but ends up shaking her head. "I don't mind."

Silence reigns again but Velvet is content with it for now. She ends up looking outside through the only window, which is a much better view than what most rooms on Van Eltia can get what with no windows at all.

But Eleanor breaks the silence this time. "I don't know how it is where you came from, but I was raised in a society where homosexuality isn't something unknown or ignored."

Velvet quickly turns around. _Where is she going with this?_

"I should tell you this now to avoid any possible misunderstandings," Eleanor continues while still sewing, "…I'm homosexual."

Velvet blinks. "Oh."

Eleanor finally turns to meet Velvet's eyes. Then looks away. "So it is best if you cover up," she says to the wall on Velvet's left.

"That explains why you've been gawking at me since we've met."

Eleanor swings around so fast, her twintails cut through the air like whips. Her face is red and aghast. "I-I beg your pardon? You sure have some confidence in making such an accusation."

"I thought you take great pride in honesty."

Eleanor's teeth are clenched. Velvet appraises her and finds Eleanor's hands to be formed into fists. She watches the tension slowly roll off her shoulders.

"You're not mad, are you?" Eleanor murmurs, crossing her arms across her chest, "That is … if it were true."

Velvet's heart is beating hard for some reason she does not know right now. She smirks and decides to tease the other woman to cover it up. "If what was true?"

Eleanor seems to know it's bait but bites it anyway. "You know what I meant!" She then grits out, "You _are_ very attractive."

Velvet's brow shoot upwards. She waits with baited breath for the added, "If you were a man, I'd fall in love with you."

But Eleanor doesn't say it.

_Eleanor likes women._

Velvet stands up and walks over to Eleanor. Eleanor stands still and doesn't run away.

Velvet feels as if she's done this before, as she stops in front of the other woman and quickly leans in to cover her mouth with hers before she changes her mind. Surprisingly, Eleanor responds quickly and the dejavu breaks; Eleanor opens her mouth slightly and squeezes Velvet's bottom lip so gently Velvet has to suppress a moan. She can feel a pool of heat beneath her belly and wetness in-between her thighs and she doesn't know if she should be thankful that she still retains those reactions.

Eleanor pulls back, ending the kiss, but her body is flushed against Velvet's. "I can taste the potato salad," she breathily says.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Velvet says without thinking. Her composure is slipping.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow in amusement. "I'd say it's a good thing. It is indeed tasty."

Velvet feels cold, compared to how she was feeling before. "I can't remember how it tastes."

"What do you mean you can't--oh."

Velvet shakily takes a breath. "I can only taste blood now."

"So you were able to taste food before."

"I was human before." Velvet steps back. Eleanor doesn't stop her; she stays put.

"I know that. I meant, it didn't occur to me until now that…"

Velvet clenches her teeth and wonders why she hasn't left the room yet.

_Is this how Laphicet feels? Whenever she does something odd? I can't seem to stop her._

_I don't want to stop her._

_This is dangerous._

Back home, Velvet has had a girl display more than platonic interest in her. They had even kissed. But Niko had turned around the next day and said she had an eye on the animal doctor's very male apprentice and thanked Velvet for her help. And Velvet had gone along with it despite denying in experiencing feelings that her younger brother had called out as heartbreak.

_All women are creatures of deceit._

Velvet is suddenly pressed against the wall and there's a pleasurable pressure against her groin. A moan escapes her when she finds Eleanor's naked hip to be the cause and there's a flush across her cheeks for making such a sound.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Comes the hot breath against her ear. The pool of heat grows and Velvet holds back a whimper.

How ironic that she can feel so alive when pressed against the wall by an exorcist that has nothing to do with violence and vengeance and more to do with sex and softness.

Eleanor moves. And the pleasure hits a point where a miserable sounding whimper breaks through. Velvet bites her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The taste of it grounds her.

"Tell me if I should stop," Eleanor says.

Velvet is very tempted to tell her so until Eleanor finds a nipple with her mouth and Velvet gasps out at the unexpected heightened sensitivity.

Eleanor's hands are softly massaging Velvet's breasts, sometimes brushing a thumb across the nipple that isn't covered by a mouth, and Velvet's core starts to ache. But she has her pride.

Until Eleanor moves one hand down to rub it against Velvet's groin, giving more direct pressure against her clit and she almost breaks down to begging. But whimpers are escaping now without any restraint.

Velvet summons all her willpower and flips their positions around. She needs her dominance back. She pulls off Eleanor's robe and tackles her breasts with her mouth and hands. Eleanor's moans are in the air now and, to Velvet's dismay, the ache grows sharply and Velvet almost manages to not hump against Eleanor's thigh for relief.

All of a sudden Velvet's back hits the ground, with Eleanor on top of her.

"Give me a moment, I know what can help us," Eleanor pants. She pulls at Velvet's shorts and takes them off, with help from Velvet by wiggling her hips, and then pushes one of Velvet's legs up so her knee is slightly angled and resting on a pillow.

Velvet is presented with the lovely visuals of Eleanor Hume humping her raised thigh while naked and the hot feeling of wetness that accompanies with it. Velvet's throat becomes dry.

Eleanor reaches a hand in-between Velvet's thighs and teases her vulva. Velvet groans, raising her hips in hopes for more contact. She's sure she's soaked and Eleanor has the gall to laugh at it, but just before Velvet can say anything about it, fingers drive in and amazingly finds a spot that has Velvet blabber incoherently.

Velvet's hands flounder around across the floorboards, hoping to find some kind of purchase, some grounding to keep her from losing control. She is quickly reaching orgasm and she squeezes her eyes shut, for the blissful expression on Eleanor's face is too much.

Surprisingly, Eleanor comes first if her sudden pitch in sound is any indication. And then it also hits Velvet and she clenches her teeth as deep pleasure rolls over her in waves.

When they have recovered, they quietly put their robes back on and Eleanor quickly patches up Velvet's top.

Despite their earlier activities, Velvet modestly shows her back to Eleanor when she changes from the robe to her top and cape.

"We should keep this to ourselves," Velvet breaks the silence again before she opens the door to leave. She prays that no one has heard them. "The others cannot know."

Eleanor nods solemnly. "Of course."

Velvet nods back and leaves.

She knows Eleanor has an agenda of her own. She knows that Eleanor will strike out and run away with Laphicet when there's an opportunity.

But Velvet had never felt more alive since the last encounter with Artorius.

_Women are creatures of deceit._

_This is dangerous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished the game and am up to just after the skit where ... Eleanor offers to mend Velvet's clothes. I was hoping to be able to record the scene with the PS4's native Share feature but alas the feature was disabled by the game developer due to possible breach of intellectual property...
> 
> Thank goodness for YouTube where people can somehow capture these scenes with third party tools.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Are humans and daemons really any that different, then? _

Eleanor zones out from what she is doing. She's brought back to reality by Magilou's dry comment, "I think I accidentally drowned her."

Eleanor turns her head around, as she's been showing her bare back to Magilou, and levelly stares at the witch. "Can you please let me think in peace?"

Magilou waves away at her, as if Eleanor's request is a tangible incantation and it's being blown off. "Ah you're alive! I'm actually really busy and I could be doing something else rather than watch over you. I mean, you swore an oath to follow Velvet didn't you? It's not a wise move to double-cross her~ Oh and it'd be nice if you bathed a lot quicker."

Eleanor turns back and grumbles to herself as she clears her head from mental distractions. Better to be silent than reply and encourage the witch to talk more than she already is. Eleanor hurries up in the scrubbing so she can rinse herself.

"I don't know why we have to take turns in watching you bathe," Magilou unfortunately continues, "I'm sure Velvet would love to have more time of this. I should be nice and offer her my spot."

Eleanor swerves around again. Panic is bubbling up in her chest. Magilou cannot have figured it out already. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Magilou only graces her with a smirk in reply. Eleanor is tempted to ask Velvet herself if she could be the only one watching over her as she bathed. If there's one thing she and Velvet share, it's a common irritation of the witch.

Yet Magilou has, along with the malakhim, known about the truth of daemonblight.

_ Has Laphicet known about it from the beginning too? _

"You're slowing down again," Magilou says.

Eleanor grumbles and continues to hurry up. She doesn't get distracted by any further thoughts until she's back in her room, and Magilou has bounced off and out of her sight.

Daemon or human, Velvet is an extremely strong fighter. And she has strong allies that can back her up. If Eleanor cannot complete her mission by securing a win in a fight, she has to try something else.

Fortunately, Eleanor's suspicions about Velvet being sexually interested in her have been proven to be true.

Perhaps she can try to seduce her.

But that doesn't mean the whole crew has to know. Especially Magilou or, worse, Bienfu. Eleanor is completely content is keeping the fact that she and Velvet has had sex a secret.

It'll be fine on her moral calibre, as long as Velvet doesn't penetrate her.

And if Eleanor's subconscious likes to stray and imagine what it's like to have Velvet's fingers deep inside her, she will just have further train her mind so that that line of thinking stops.

Eleanor nods to herself and then pulls out the toolkit of sewing materials to start on mending Velvet's shorts. Velvet has claimed to have another set of clothes she will be wearing during the mending of the shorts and cape. Eleanor wonders if the extra set of clothing needs to be mended, too.

* * *

_ They definitely do not need mending _ .

Eleanor gapes at the door where Velvet is standing at. She's wearing a black undershirt that hides her cleavage, which would have been easily seen if the single layered red top had been worn instead, and she even has a chestnut coloured blouse that wholly covers her torso including those distracting abs. Her legs are covered in black pants that are not shredded; Eleanor can see no skin at all. Velvet's left arm is still bandaged, reminding Eleanor about its daemon attribute underneath, but her right arm is unusually bare. No retractable blade can be seen.

Velvet looks like a normal villager.

"Is something wrong?" Velvet asks.

Eleanor shakes her head both by reflex and to discourage herself from staring. "No. Nothing's wrong. I, ah, have finished mending your shorts."

"Thanks." Velvet steps inside and closes the door behind her. She then moves towards Eleanor.

Eleanor manages to break away from gawking this time so she can pass the shorts to Velvet. Velvet continues to stride forward and before Eleanor knows it, she's backed up against the wall. The shorts fall onto the ground, unnoticed by Velvet.

Eleanor breaks into a sweat. It worsens when Velvet leans in to meet eye level, and it feels as if Eleanor's the one being seduced.

This will not do.

"When do you think you'll be done with my cape—"

Eleanor interrupts Velvet's question with a bruising kiss. She tries to navigate them to the lower bunk bed, using Velvet's surprise at her initiative to her advantage, and succeeds.

Eleanor presses open mouthed kisses down Velvet's neck and towards her cleavage, which definitely can be seen now from Eleanor's new angle. Velvet's breathing becomes ragged and Eleanor is encouraged to slide her hands under Velvet's shirt, and feels warm skin and hard muscle against her palms.

Eleanor moves her hands further up, knowing she can't regretfully dally around in enjoying the feel of abs against her fingertips, and soon she reaches the bottom of Velvet's breasts. She nibbles on Velvet's collarbone at that moment, relishing in the whimper that is heard as a result. Eleanor brushes her thumb across a nipple, which hardens as she continues to stimulate it, and there's a gasp.

It surprises Eleanor that Velvet is still quite vocal and apparently sensitive. Eleanor has thought that because their first time was such an experience, her memory had exaggerated Velvet's reactions.

_ Is there really no difference between humans and daemons? _

Eleanor quickly pulls up Velvet's blouse and undershirt in one go and throws them to the side. She hastily continues to play with Velvet's breasts before any resistance in being the only one receiving pleasure can happen. But it seems Eleanor has nothing to worry about because one of Velvet's hands is placed against the back of Eleanor's head, wordlessly encouraging her to keep going.

Swapping out one hand for her mouth on one perky breast, Eleanor uses the freed hand to grab the hem of Velvet's pants to push it down. The hem doesn't yield so she frees the other hand and succeeds. Velvet's hips rock forward, and that's all the encouragement Eleanor needs as she sticks a hand down Velvet's undergarments to look for her clit.

Velvet moans in Eleanor's ear when she's found the area and rubbing it in circles. Eleanor licks at her own lips, biting the bottom of it as she feels herself get wet at the delightful responses from the other woman. Eleanor can certainly feel how Velvet has ruined her undergarments with her arousal and Eleanor drinks in this fact.

Such is the power trip that Eleanor shimmers down and covers Velvet's crotch with her mouth, knowing she is dominating her despite being in a vulnerable position. Velvet almost shouts, tapering off to moan uncontrollably. And the smugness is almost enough to distract Eleanor from Velvet's tangy and metallic taste.

Almost.

It's not Sale'tomah, but it's definitely not the most pleasant thing to taste. And Eleanor must've paused in her licking as Velvet manages to use it as an opening, by pulling her up and flipping them around.

"You must've noticed ... I don't like to get taken down without a fight," Velvet says breathily.

Eleanor can't bring herself to reply, what with Velvet's knee being pleasurably pressed against her vulva during the switch. She knows her robe has been flung open during the flip, and she suddenly remembers what is on her chest when Velvet looks down at it. But before she can say anything Velvet goes down and has a nipple in-between her lips, forcing a moan to replace whatever Eleanor was about to say.

Eleanor feels a hand on the other breast and the warm mouth slowly travelling towards it. It seems to stop at the valley of her breasts and Velvet takes a moment to suck and lick at the skin there.

It takes another moment for Eleanor to realise that is where her scar is.

Warmth that is oddly different to the warmth of arousal floods her chest and Eleanor blinks away sudden tears. Then panics when one of Velvet's hands cups her groin. She can barely breathe; the intense desire that Velvet should continue what she has in mind overcomes her.

And she is certain that what Velvet has in mind is something her subconscious has been dreaming about for a while. Eleanor wraps her arms around Velvet's shoulders, as if she is a lifesaver and she is in the actual sea and not on a ship, as she waits with baited breath.

Eleanor chokes back a gasp, almost coming from the intense feeling of penetration.

That's never happened before. And she isn't going to last long at this rate if  _ that _ was enough to set her off. Velvet groaning in Eleanor's ear doesn't help matters.

Eleanor frantically thinks back to the last group of monsters they slayed, for they were especially ugly and disturbing. She breathes a little easier when the impending orgasm is starved.

It is good timing that Eleanor has braced herself, because Velvet starts to thrusts her fingers in a fast pace. It's reminiscent to how Teresa would take her in one of the abandoned rooms at the Abbey when they were still in-training. If not, Eleanor grudgingly admits, better than that due to the calluses on Velvet's fingers.

Velvet's neck is invitingly close to Eleanor's mouth so she latches at it with her mouth and sucks on it, trying to gain a sense of control. Soon there is the sound of wetness at each thrust, and Eleanor burns at the vulgarity of it.

There's a bite on Eleanor's shoulder. The pain startles her and the amount of pleasure it shoots to her core further shocks her. Suddenly Eleanor is close to the edge again, and when she clenches her eyes shut she can feel Velvet's tongue lapping up at the bitten area. The odd warmth returns.

Eleanor doesn't get to ponder on why the warmth is odd; the pressure is becoming too much and delaying her orgasm again is proving to be an impossible feat what with Velvet wetly grinding against her and hotly panting in her ear. Black hair is sticking out everywhere due to the combined sweat and strenuous movements and the whole look is so messy and  _ unfairly _ attractive.

Eleanor is going to come with Velvet's fingers deep inside her. The realisation makes her growl.

" _ No _ ."

The pressure tapers off. There is a void where Velvet's hand used to be. And the sudden change  _ hurts _ . Eleanor swallows and attempts to keep her voice steady. "W-why did you stop?"

Black hair covers Eleanor's sight and she gets poked in the eye by a few strands of it. She blinks rapidly and closes her mouth lest she has to splutter out any hair that gets in.

"Didn't you say so?" Velvet even sits back on the bed and starts to awkwardly pull up her very normal pants. She fails. Her hair is still all over the place so Eleanor cannot see her expression properly but—

_ She looks so human. _

Eleanor grinds her teeth.

"No." Eleanor sharply tugs at Velvet towards her, and her body lands on top of hers. Eleanor avoids in meeting her eyes, now afraid in what she'll see there. "Keep going."

"...Are you sure?"

Eleanor tries to believe Velvet isn't being sincere but it's hard to ignore the soft tone in Velvet's voice. She decides she just doesn't care anymore. She needs the release so terribly her whole body is aching for it. And if Velvet does not continue what she had set out to do, Eleanor is sure that her mind will play this scene every night in the very same bed to the point where she will be fingering herself, whenever she has privacy, to stay sane and in control where appropriate.

"Yes," Eleanor hisses, "do it already."

Velvet chuckles and the sound of it makes Eleanor drip. She experimentally moves her legs and finds wetness on her inner thighs, sending heat onto her cheeks.

Eleanor knows what's going to happen at the end. This isn't the first time she's been this heavily aroused and she knows she's going to make a mess of the bed when she finally comes.

_ This damn daemon and her lack of taste. _

A thought tangent hits her.

_ How is her sense of smell? _

"Wait."

Velvet's hand is spreading out Eleanor's vulva and she's running a finger or two along its length. It feels so amazing and relieving that it's with a burst of willpower that Eleanor manages to stop Velvet by grabbing her hand and gripping it tightly. "Wait."

"What is it?" comes the reply. Velvet sounds embarrassed for some reason.

"...Laphicet will be coming back soon."

"He is? Shit." Velvet rolls off the bed and within moments stands up with her shirt and blouse back on. Eleanor has never seen anyone dress so quickly. Even Teresa had fumbled when Oscar had almost stumbled upon them when they were bare and in a compromising position.  "Let's go to my room," Velvet says.

Eleanor quickly fixes her robe, finding the fluffy material to feel foreign against her heated skin. They then run out of the door, leaving it to slam shut, and dash to the middle of Van Eltia where Velvet's room is at. Whenever they pass a room of someone they know, they change to a brisk walk that is much quieter until they are sure they are not within earshot.

Velvet smoothly opens the door to her room and strides through it without changing her pace. Eleanor follows and closes the door behind her. She rests her back against it and catches her breath, riveting in the fact that she can now stand still and ignore the wetness in-between her thighs that can be uncomfortably felt with every step.

"Let's move to the bed," Velvet says.

Eleanor braces herself and moves towards the suggested spot. She holds back a whimper when she feels herself drip again. The held breath is knocked out when Velvet tackles her down onto the mattress, and then hovers over her body.

Velvet's hand is back in cupping Eleanor's groin, and without warning again, drives her fingers in.

Eleanor arches up and gapes at the low ceiling. She's sure Velvet is using more fingers than before as the stretch is tinged with pain. She tries her best to relax and adjust to the width.

Velvet continues with her fast pace. Eleanor bites at her own lip, wondering if she should say something. When the pleasure refuses to rise after a dozen more thrusts, Eleanor speaks, "Slow down a bit."

The thrusts stop. Eleanor holds back a sigh.

"Am I hurting you?" Velvet asks.

"No." Eleanor figures it's better if she goes ahead and places her own hand over Velvet's to guide her than saying it all verbally, for both of them. "But it … feels better when it's slower," Eleanor says in a rush.

"Okay…." Velvet resumes in moving her fingers, and watches Eleanor's face intensely.

Eleanor looks away, not able to handle the direct attention. "And, um, curl them a bit. Ow—not like that."

"Sorry."

Eleanor glances back at Velvet and finds sincerity, worry, arousal and shame. "Hey. It's okay. Just, um, curl them towards the sky." It's the right direction this time and Eleanor nudges at the hand a bit to the side—

Eleanor inhales sharply as Velvet's fingers connect with that sensitive wall of muscle. "There. Aim there," she breathes out.

There's a slight smirk on Velvet's lips. And then she moves again at a slower but harder pace.

_ Oh holy gods she's a quick learner. _

Eleanor can feel fluids gush out at every other curl. She bites at the closest thing in hopes of keeping quiet, which happens to be Velvet's shoulder, when she feels a scream bubbling up inside her. The palm against her vulva adjusts for a bit, and suddenly there's pressure against her hyper sensitive clit and Eleanor loses it.

Her entire body is overwhelmed with pleasure and she almost blacks out as the intense release continues to go on and on. By the time Eleanor can see the ceiling clearly again, she can feel wet cloth against her bare buttcheeks.

Eleanor shivers.

"What in the…?!"

It takes a moment to realise that it's Velvet that has spoken. Eleanor lifts her head, only to find no energy halfway and lets it fall back down. She tries to catch her breath.

By the time Eleanor can sit up successfully, she finds Velvet searching through the only cabinet in the room for something.

Soon Velvet whips around with a bedsheet in hand. "Off my bed," she commands.

Eleanor quickly obeys. She rolls onto the floor and she winces as her knees hit the wooden boards first.

"Oh holy gods." It's rare for Velvet to swear like that. "It's gone through the mattress."

"What's gone through the mattress?" Eleanor asks, not sure what could have prompted such panic for Velvet. She hazily wonders if Velvet's taken cared of herself when she was out.

Velvet sharply faces Eleanor. "Your … mess! Couldn't you have told me you had to visit the toilet or something?"

Eleanor scrunches up her face in confusion. And then it dawns on her. She laughs.

Velvet gawks at her.

Eleanor laughs harder.

_ Oh, so she is capable of making such a face. _

"It's not what you think it is. It happens occasionally during an orgasm," Eleanor says matter-of-factly, her post-coitus having made her blunt on such intimate topics, "Well done, Velvet."

Velvet continues to gape. Eleanor is tempted to push Velvet's jaw closed for her but decides she has pushed her luck enough for today. The adrenaline of possibly angering Velvet speeds up the recovery and Eleanor checks the dryness of her robe — it is — and adjusts it so she's fully covered.

"I'll finish mending your cape when we arrive in Port Zekson. There's probably a merchant there that has the right fabric for it," Eleanor says over her shoulder as she opens the door. She hazards a glance at Velvet and finds her still fussing over her bed.

_ Cute. _

Eleanor shakes her head and closes the door behind her.

She can now understand why Magilou likes to get under Velvet's skin.

_...Oh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I think this is the dirtiest smut I've written so far. It was supposed to be just another quickie with some feelings but omg these two.
> 
> (Not to mention that writing awkward sex highly amuses me. I know. I'm a perv and a little shit. My fiancee reminds me that regularly it's okay)
> 
> Thanks to Knowledgeseeker66 for giving me tips in how I can progress the story and motivating me to make further progress in the game. We're such big Veleanor shippers. Chapters 3 & 4 are being written! Next chapter will be in Velvet's perspective again. Then back to Eleanor's.
> 
> (Now to go back to progressing thru the game and cry at every skit and cutscene that has velvet or eleanor.)


End file.
